Happy Mother's Day!
by Etherelemental
Summary: This is my first Mother's day fic. I thought of doing this mainly because I haven't really seen any Mother's day fics out. I hope you enjoy this. Please R&R! I just wanted this to be out as Mother's day is this weekend. Flames are accepted as well.


Disclaimer: I just remembered to put this in! No, I don't own Pokemon, otherwise I might not think of myself as a screwup or think of myself as not meaning anything more than just a family member to my family and so on and so forth.  
  
Author's Notes: I felt like doing something special just for Mother's day. I thought quite a bit about it and decided to do a little romance in this, but I don't plan on adding chapters, but if enough people want me to, I will. Though, I'll keep the romance down quite a bit for at least the first chapter, which is basically all about Mother's day. And I want to say that I love my mom. Anyway, here's the fic!  
  
*  
  
Ash has decided to take a break from training for a couple of weeks while he's resting in Pallet. Brock and Misty are also with him. Ash is wanting to do something for his mother because it's Mother's day the next Sunday, and he got Brock and Misty to help him out. Misty is to take care of getting a cake while Brock and Ash decide on what to get her. Misty agreed without complaint and that really surprised Ash. Sometimes he wondered if she felt the same way about him as he did her, but whenever he was certain that she did, she did something that made him decide that it was just his imagination.  
  
Brock went with Ash to the nearest floral shop and were deciding on what flowers they wanted to have put in a floral arrangement. Ash was able to narrow down what flowers he wanted, but was having trouble deciding on what flowers to put in the arrangement, as he figured that it wouldn't be too good to put all the flowers he wanted in it. In his mind the arrangement would look crowded. He decided on the filler flower to be Misty Blue flowers; where the florist told him that they were from the caspia family. Ash was also having trouble with deciding between using some foxglove or some foxtail lilies. Brock suggested to get the foxglove, so Ash did so and he then counted how many he probably should have as well. Ash chose to use calla lilies, pink spray carnations, and red spray roses. Of course Ash learned what the different flowers and their colors meant from the florist. Ash didn't want to choose the foliage and Brock chose it. Brock seemed in favor of the leatherleaf fern, but Ash told Brock that he didn't like it and so Brock then suggested seeded eucalyptus. Ash agreed that it would look good.  
  
Ash looked at the different designs that he could choose from and finally decided on the fan design. Yet, Ash still was surprised at how much it cost. Ash never thought that flowers would cost so much. Yet, he also got a few flowers separately from his arrangement. Ash was able to get the extra flowers without Brock even noticing. They left and Ash was told that his arrangement would be ready to be picked up the next day.  
  
Ash and Brock returned to Ash's house. Ash had planned on spending the day with Pikachu and hiking around the nearby forest. However, Misty had other plans that he soon learned about. Brock agreed to watch Togepi and Pikachu. Apparently Misty had been planning this since before they took a couple weeks off. First, with the money that Ash had given to Misty so that she could get a cake, Misty took Ash to a restaurant. Ash didn't even notice that Misty was using the money that he had given her for the cake. Misty had told him that she had already bought the cake, but unbeknownst to Ash, but knownst to us, Misty had bought a cake mix and had made plans for Brock making the cake while they were out. She had given Brock some of the money that Ash had given her, while also promising to not ruin the next chance that he got to see a pretty girl. Misty had a very difficult time agreeing to that condition. The reason why Misty decided that she could have Brock make the cake was because with Ash being so dense that he actually seemed to be off the atomic scale, he wouldn't realize that the cake wasn't one from a real bakery.  
  
Ash didn't realize the fact that he didn't know why she was doing this, but was glad. However, Ash was still wary because he didn't know if Misty was up to something or if she was just being friendly. Although, Ash didn't think that taking someone out to a restaurant counted as being friendly. Does she really have the same feelings for me? Ash wondered, while Misty wondered: I hope that he realizes what's happening so that I can see if he does feel the same way that I feel for him, like Brock said.  
  
However, neither found out the answers to those questions. Ash picked up the floral arrangement and made certain that it was well hidden so that his mother wouldn't find it. To do that, they hid it with all the stuff that Misty and Brock had brought with them. That way, Ash's mother wouldn't have a reason to move things around and come across the arrangement. The main problem was finding a way for Ash's mother to be gone while they got everything set up. The final decision was for Ash to take his mother out for dinner. When Mother's day came around, Ash was able to do that, while Brock and Misty set everything up.  
  
Ash knew that he was going to have to pay Brock and Misty back dearly for this. Yet, Ash wasn't certain what Brock would want for payment, but he figured that he might have a clue to what Misty would want. Not to go anywhere near bugs to the next place that they go to at the very least. Ash figured that there would be more, but he wasn't really certain. When Ash got back with his mother, Brock and Misty ushered Ash's mother into the kitchen where everything had been set up, with the cake in front of the floral arrangement.  
  
"Happy Mother's day, mom," Ash said.  
  
*  
  
Author's notes: I felt like doing this when I remembered that Mother's day was nearing. I don't think that I did too well on this, so if you think that it sucks, I want you to know that I'm not too far behind you. I'm just not too certain that I did very well on this. Anyway, I wanted this to get out by Mother's day, so that way this would be available for those who want to read it on Mother's day or before. If you want me to continue, this fic please let me know. If enough people want me to continue, I'll make this a regular chapter fic instead of a mother's day fic. Though, I also wanted to list the meanings of some of the flowers that I had Ash use in the arrangement:  
  
Carnation (pink) - I'll never forget you  
  
Lily (calla) - beauty  
  
Rose (red) - love, I love you  
  
If anyone wants the full list of the language of flowers that I have, just email me. I'll do what I can to get you the list. But, either way please R&R! 


End file.
